Peace and Quiet
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: A grin spread across Yang's face, blinding in its elation, and she ghosted her fingertips over Blake's features—from the slant of golden orbs to the corners of her mouth and along the curve of the brunette's jaw—slowly, adoringly. And, in the companionable lull that followed, there was finally peace and quiet.


Welcome to **Distraction**'s first foray into the RWBY world! Feedback is both appreciated and encouraged. This is a request from **termhn**—heavy on the fluff.

/o\

"This is dumb."

"…"

"I'm bored."

"…"

"_Blake_."

Finally, the raven-haired young woman sighed and shut her book after carefully marking her page, slanted gold orbs flicking to the blonde sitting across from her. Blake Belladonna was a calm, reserved Huntress-in-training, preferring solitude to the company of others if given the choice. She liked to read in her free time, but it seemed such a task would be impossible unless she rid herself of her pesky companion—her veritable opposite.

Yang Xiao Long made it impossible for her to find peace and quiet.

"Would you keep your voice down? This is a library."

"I'm bored," Yang repeated stubbornly, at the same volume.

"Just what do you expect me to do about that?"

"Entertain me." The way the blonde said it suggested that the answer was obvious and Blake heaved another sigh.

Pale purple eyes were looking at her expectantly, excitement shining within them, and the gun-katana wielder looked away, her heart continuing its rather vexing habit of beating fast whenever she was subjected to that pleading, eager stare. Just what was it about the blonde that ruffled her normally pristine feathers? Though 'fur' was likely more accurate in this situation.

Her ears twitched and she reached up to straighten the ever-present black bow on the crown of her head, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear before resting her chin in her palm and assuming an unimpressed expression. Not that it would phase her teammate in the slightest. "Fine. I suppose you'll want to play a—"

"Boaaarrrd gaaammmeeee!" Yang sing-songed. In the blink of an eye, the girl straightened, leaping off of her chair and hurrying across the room, somehow oblivious to the death glares she received from others who came to the library seeking tranquility. "C'mon, let's head back to the dorm!"

…

Logically, the cramped space that the four members of the RWBY Team shared wasn't the ideal place to do anything but sleep in, but it seemed Yang was determined. Blake watched as she rummaged around under her bed for the board game she wanted, the rounded curve of her bottom wiggling in the air as she muttered to herself under her breath.

She was such a strange girl.

Averting her gaze, the brunette questioned, "And what kind of game will we be playing?"

"Strategy."

Well, that was a surprising response. It wasn't as though the blonde was dim-witted—far from it. She just typically didn't have the patience for such things when boredom struck.

With a triumphant cry, the young woman straightened, holding in her hands a wooden box with checkers painted on the top. She placed it on the floor between the makeshift bunk beds, cracking the lid open and taking out finely-made metal pieces and setting them in their proper places.

Blake lowered herself gracefully into a seated position across from her roommate and the blonde grinned. "Why don't we make this interesting?"

"How do you mean?"

Yang gestured towards the board. "First to three wins gets first bathroom rights in the morning."

She arched an eyebrow at that. "By the time you crawl out of bed, all of the hot water is gone."

A smirk. "You scared, Kitty?"

"… I simply wanted to give you a fighting chance, but have it your way. I accept your terms."

The young Faunus girl should have known better than to give in to the competitive blonde's challenge.

Half an hour later found them in the midst of their fourth set of games, the previous three having been won by none other than the raven-haired gun-katana wielder. The sun, which had been at its zenith when they started, was drooping tiredly towards the horizon and she was starting to get hungry.

Blake looked over at her opponent with a smirk befitting her winning streak only to blink when she saw that blonde locks were ablaze in the most literal of senses; pale purple orbs were tinged with red as she scowled in contemplation, her hand wavering over her pieces as she wracked her brain for the next move.

It seemed her past failures weren't sitting well with Yang. Who knew she would be a sore los—Scratch that, it was _obvious_.

"Perhaps we should take a break," the raven-haired beauty began diplomatically, not wanting to draw attention to—read: exacerbate—the other girl's ire.

"One more!" the brawler insisted. "Winner takes all."

"You've already lost bathroom rights, you've got to buy my lunch for a month, _and _you have to make my bed every morning until our next bout against another team. I don't think that would be wise—"

The flames reared up, spreading until they had almost encompassed flaxen waves, their progress reflecting the temper bubbling beneath Yang's skin. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I can't handle it?"

"I said no such thing." Blake bit back a sigh, reaching up to tuck a dark strand of hair behind her ear. She set her forearm across the board, her hand hanging over the edge, somehow managing to catch the edge of one of the little pieces and send it soaring…

Somehow-_somehow _the playing piece, after remaining airborne for a small eternity, zipped past the pretty blonde's ear and landing on the thickly carpeted floor without a sound—but not before grazing against one perfect curl hanging just above it, displacing it by a single centimeter. Maybe two.

The look on Yang's face was priceless, though not so much when golden tresses combusted entirely, heating up the tiny room like a steam-less sauna.

This was bad. She couldn't very well allow the hot-headed (literally) Huntress-in-training to burn down their dorm. For one thing, a lot of her books were stacked neatly in a corner, awaiting the day they would have a proper shelf to sit on and, for another, they could very well face expulsion if things got out of hand.

… More out of hand than they currently were, in any case.

It was with that reasoning firmly in mind that the gun-katana wielder _allowed _herself to be hefted into the air and manhandled a few steps backwards—until her back hit the wall with a thud and the taller girl was looming over her, the heat from fiery locks making the fine hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.

"Yang… You aren't thinking straight. Please calm down before you hurt someone."

Crimson orbs shone with a cruel sort of delight. "Give me one good reason not to pummel you into next week."

She could find a million of them, but somehow she didn't think any of them would be good enough for the enraged young woman. Rather than make a pointless argument, the black-haired beauty remained silent, waiting for a chance to slip out of the grasp on the white material of her undershirt.

Yang scowled. "How would you like it if I messed up _your _hair?"

Suddenly, pointed ears were exposed to the elements as slender fingers ruffled inky locks, sending pleasure zipping along Blake's spine. As the ribbon that had concealed them wafted lazily to the ground, the girl made a mighty effort not to lean into the touch, animal instinct guiding her to nuzzle and rub the length of her body against the person unintentionally petting her. She couldn't help it: she released a low, pleased purr at the sensation, going crimson immediately after as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Yang went still, the red bleeding from her eyes as they widened. "Whoa, did you just—?"

"No."

"You totally just—!"

"_No._"

The blonde grinned, repeating the motion, and the young Faunus mewled, utterly incapable of hiding the rumble of approval that swelled beneath her breast and worked its way out of her throat.

"That's _adorable_!" Yang squealed.

"C-cut it out!"

The brawler's eyes were completely lilac now, the gentle colour shining excitedly as she ignored the request and continued to ruffle dark fur. When she found the sweet spot at their base, Blake trembled and almost melted on the spot, canting her head to encourage more of the contact. She inched closer to Yang, golden orbs fluttering blissfully shut as the touch gentled, seeking to soothe rather than to muss, and slid from the crown of her head down along the length of her hair before beginning again at the top and repeating the toe-curling motion. Before long, the purr swelled into a low, quiet moan and Yang's equally hushed gasp in response snapped her out of the trance she had fallen into.

Oh, dear Lord, what was she doing?! Blake recoiled, mortification sweeping through her slender frame in a wave of heat. She desperately wished she could sink through the floor or give into the flames that burned in her cheeks and spontaneously combust—anything to avoid the wide, astonished lilac gaze that was fixed on her. She didn't even want to begin to consider the judgmental thoughts that were going through her teammate's mind, the fear of being shunned making her blood go cold, completely eradicating the heat from mere seconds before.

Without a word, the gun-katana wielder stooped and retrieved the black ribbon, tying it into a bow with a practiced motion and managing a stiff, "I'll see you at dinner." as she tried to push past the other girl.

"Wait."

The grip on her upper arm was gentle, but she tensed nonetheless, her blood rushing in her ears as the muscle that supplied it raced.

"Can I…" Yang smiled helplessly, robbed speechless for an incredibly rare moment. "Can I pet you some more? Nothing weird, I-I just really think it's adorable when you make that sound."

Despite herself, Blake's lithe frame tingled pleasantly from their exchange, her nerves crying out for more petting. That was the reason—the _only _reason—she didn't bite the blonde's head off for even daring to ask such a thing. She wasn't some house pet, darn it! She wouldn't just crawl into Yang's lap like an affectionate kitten and-and—

Why then was she nodding slowly and following the aforementioned brawler over to her bed? Her heart thudded duly against the inside of her ribcage as she climbed onto its plush surface, lying horizontally so that her feet hung over the edge of the narrow bunk and rested her head in Yang's lap.

'_Ugh.' _

The coddling resumed and she soon forgot her trepidation, melting beneath the gentle, soothing touch.

Stroke.

Who would have thought the wild blonde was capable of such soothing interactions? She had a small, pleased smile on her face the entire time, her gaze impossibly warm.

Rub.

The purring grew louder still, a low rumbling sound that soon resembled a quiet roar. Yang bit her lip.

Caress.

"_Mm_…"

The Faunus arched her spine, thrusting out her chest, as a pleasant shiver travelled its length and Yang murmured something that made pointed ears twitch, their owner stirring.

It took her a moment to find her vocal chords in the contented haze that had settled over her brain. "Pardon?"

"Don't get mad."

Why would she—?

Soft lips pressed against Blake's, tendrils of golden hair tickling her chin as the other girl leaned over her, the kiss just as achingly tender as her attentions had been.

When Yang straightened, the brunette could only gasp, her lips still tingling where the blonde's had been moments before. She wasn't sure how to react—not only because of the unexpectedness of the gesture, but because of how much she had enjoyed it.

Just that chaste, brief contact left her wanting more.

The unfamiliar nervousness on the brawler's lovely face was unexpectedly endearing and the Faunus smiled, reaching up and cupping Yang's cheek. "Why would I be mad at you?"

A grin spread across her face, blinding in its elation, and she ghosted her fingertips over Blake's features—from the slant of golden orbs to the corners of her mouth and along the curve of the brunette's jaw—slowly, adoringly.

And, in the companionable lull that followed, there was finally peace and quiet.

… For maybe three minutes.

The door to the RWBY dorm room burst open to allow a cute girl with black hair and red highlights entry. She was wearing a short black dress with red accents that ended just above stocking-clad thighs and there was a bright crimson hood attached at the shoulders. Her lips parted to say something, but then silver eyes alighted on the duo and she froze.

If she could have, the Faunus would have shot out of Yang's bed. As it was, she could only bolt upright, nearly knocking skulls with her bedmate. Ruby Rose, their team leader, was an innocent, impressionable young woman with a heart of gold. N-not that they were doing anything inappropriate, but still!

"Uh… Sorry… A-am I interrupting something?"

"_No,_" Blake snapped immediately, further incriminating them.

Yang only chuckled, soothing the raven-haired beauty back into a reclining position with some gentle petting. "What is it, Ruby?"

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, moving from the point where her half-sister's hand disappeared into inky locks to the older girl's face. "Umm… They're serving dinner now. I didn't want you to miss it."

"We'll be right down."

Ruby nodded nervously a few times before turning tail and fleeing and Blake glared up at the girl who was stroking her as the door swung shut. "Now she'll think we're together or something."

"Aren't we?"

Her heart skipped a beat at that cool, confident response and she turned her face away as it threatened to catch flame. "I suppose…"

Yang smiled, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to a crimson cheek. "So cute."

They laid there for a short while longer, just enjoying each other's company. Soon, they would have to join the other teams in the vast, formal dining room for supper, but it could wait. She wanted to commit this instance—the stillness; the warm, drowsy feeling of cuddling into someone you cared for—to memory.

Yang Xiao Long might have made it impossible for her to find peace and quiet, but that just made moments like this that much more incredible.

**-End-**


End file.
